


Take Your Share

by 1010nabulation



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, First Time, M/M, ToT: Treat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/pseuds/1010nabulation
Summary: Haruka and Mamoru have a quiet night in... for a given value of 'quiet'.
(PWP, featuring sweet cannibal boyfriends.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



“Did you eat enough?” Haruka asks, and you can't help smiling so wide it almost hurts as you nod yes. You feel full and heavy and warm, better than you ever did when you thought hamburgers were the best food in the world. Now you and Haruka eat what need to; you eat humans—bad ones! Ones that want to hurt you for what you are. The one you just finished off broke into your safe home and attacked you first, cornered you in the kitchen and then there was Haruka, transformed and on him from behind, tearing out his throat. No longer a threat. Just fresh meat. 

He was delicious.

“Haruka, here,” you say, once both of you have sated yourselves and have slipped back out of your Amazon forms. In your hand you hold the tongue that you were saving for last. Taking a bite, you chew the soft meat happily and then offer the rest to Haruka.

He smiles at you and shakes his head slowly. “Eat it! You don't have to give me any; enjoy your treat.” 

You hesitate, then lift your fingers to his mouth. You really want him to have it. “It tastes better when we share.”

Haruka breathes out a soft laughing sound, but opens his mouth and closes his lips around your fingers, taking the piece of meat. His tongue is soft and wet against your fingertips. It makes your belly flutter.

You watch him chew, wanting badly to lean in to taste... not because you want to eat him, of course not! But just... because... it'd be good in a different way. Before you can stop yourself, you're reaching out and running your thumb over the mole on his chin, then up to the one on his cheek. He doesn't move, just lets you touch him, so you dare to brush your thumb over the tiny mole on his lower lip next, smearing the blood there. He's so pretty.

“Mmm,” Haruka hums, watching you too. His lips part and he takes your thumb into his mouth and sucks it clean. A shiver runs through you, tingling up your spine. 

Slowly, hesitantly, Haruka leans in and takes your chin in his hand, then tips your head up just so. Just as you're about to ask if you've got something on your face, he leans in and kisses you.

It surprises you, but it's a good surprise! You were right; he does taste good--there's the sweet tang of the food he just ate, but there's also something all his own. The velvety-soft texture of his tongue is so good too, and there's a warm heat spreading through you—in your heart, your belly... lower. You've never really thought much about kissing anyone before, but now that it's happening you don't want it to stop. It's better than holding hands. Better than hugging!

You push harder, wanting more, and Haruka sighs as he lets you in deeper, his tongue and lips sliding so sweetly with yours. Your fingers flex into the firm muscle of his upper arms, keeping him close. It's not easy to keep a grip on his blood-slick skin, but the slide is nice too. His hands are on you, smoothing down your bare sides, leaving lightning-spark trails over your skin. You're both nearly naked—you because you still haven't quite been able to break the habit of tearing off your clothes every time you transform, and Haruka because he's fast and smart and took his clothes off first before he changed. Haruka's pants are all you're wearing, and he's got on just his underwear... it made you laugh when he gave you his pants, but now you're glad he did. You're getting hard, and you know that's something you're supposed to keep to yourself.

When Haruka's hands wander onto your butt it makes you gasp. He stops.

Pulling away, Haruka breathes softly, “Okay, Mamoru?” 

He looks concerned, but also hungry. It makes your insides hot.

You swallow and nod. “It's good. I want... I want Haruka...to...”

Your hands move slowly down his body, mimicking how he'd touched you, molding your hands against the soft curve of his butt. 

He moans softly and slides his leg between yours, pressing his thigh up against the crotch of your pants and leaving it there. “Yes. Anything you want. Mamoru, I want this too. I want you.”

You blink at Haruka, biting your lip. His thigh is pushing into where you're hard, and you know he can feel it, and he says he _wants_ you, so that means it's okay to do what you really want to and grind yourself down on him—right? 

“Like... like this?” You do it, and Haruka smiles at you.

“Yeah, just like that,” he hums, rocking his hips so that he's pushing his hardness into you too. 

_Yes._ Oh, that's so good! A quiet whine escapes you without you meaning to let it, and Haruka kisses you again, tender and needy both at the same time.

Your fingers clench in the softness of Haruka's butt and you pull him toward you until you're both stumbling. The kitchen counter stops you just as you're about to fall, and you end up pressed up pressed up against it, hot sparks shooting all through you. You were wrong before. You _are_ still hungry. You take little tastes of Haruka—sucking the soft swell of his upper lip, kissing each of the moles in the little constellation on his face, then licking at his throat. He tastes so good, tangy like salt and blood. He moans some more as you taste him and you like that. You like all of this.

“Here, can I--?” Haruka says, his hands moving to fumble with the fastenings of your pants—his pants—his pants that you're wearing.

“Oh! Yes!” No pants... no pants would be so good. You want all of him, and you want to share all of yourself with him too, and just-- _yes_.

It doesn't take long before those pants are pooling at your feet. You try to help Haruka get his underwear off too, but your fingers are clumsy and not doing what you want them to. Haruka smiles and kisses your cheek, then takes your earlobe between his teeth. The world goes hot and white for a moment, and it makes it even harder to coordinate yourself and do anything other than feel.

“Let me,” Haruka whispers into your ear. You shiver and give a jerky nod. Gently, he takes your hands in his and moves them up to his sides, then makes quick work of his own underwear.

He leans in for another kiss as your bodies meet again, all skin to skin now, and you kiss him back so roughly you could _devour_ him. You can feel Haruka's hardness pressed against your thigh. That makes you buck your hips and grind yourself into his belly. Again. Again. It's good, it's good, it's _good_ , it's good--

Haruka laughs, breath hot in your mouth and his lips smiling against yours. “Shh, Mamoru, slow down,” he says, soft and low, and it only makes you want him more. His hands find your hips and hold you still, and you gasp for breath and try to will yourself steady. You want _so much_.

Now Haruka is kissing at your neck, using his teeth to nip gently here and there, and you squirm against him, your hands clutching at his back. How many times have you seen him tear at the throats of his enemies? And yet he's being so gentle now! It sends a hot shiver through you.

Haruka dips his head lower, taking one of your nipples into his mouth and _sucks_ it stiff. You keen. Never have you ever felt so amazing, not even after the first time you tasted the meat you'd been taught not to eat. Only Haruka—nobody else ever made you feel this way. And he wants _you_ , as you are, for what you are, and you want him too. You grip his shoulders and stare at him wide-eyed, so overwhelmed you can't even make words come out even though you want to. Your mouth opens and closes as he kisses even further down your torso, nothing but panting breaths coming out. 

He looks up at you and his soft swollen lips turn up in a smile. “I want to taste you,” he says, lips brushing your belly just above where you're hard and swollen and wanting—and it's almost too much. You've only ever touched yourself, never even thought about anyone else's mouth on you; even the idea is making you _ache_. “Can I?”

Your thighs are trembling, and your hardness twitches and touches his chin, and you gasp out, “Please. H-Haruka!”

He smiles up at you again and licks just the tip, tasting you, then seals his whole mouth around you. It's—it's hot and wet and slick and soft, and there's a very gentle scrape of teeth when your hips move without warning and you push in too fast, and it's _incredible_. Apparently, Haruka agrees. He hums around you, a happy sound. There are wet noises too, the sounds his mouth is making as he sucks you in and then slides off again and again. It's so good! Both of his hands brace your hips against the kitchen counter, and you are grateful. You don't want to push too far and make him choke, but it's too good and you can't stop yourself thrusting. Your fingers are tangled in Haruka's hair, further steadying you, and you feel so happy and overwhelmed you could _burst_.

A moment later, when Haruka does this thing where he swirls his tongue and sucks so hard, you do. You gasp his name as your back arches, hips jerking beneath the grip of his hands, and you spill long and hard into Haruka's mouth. 

He coughs on it, choking a little before you think to let him go and pull yourself away. 

“Sorry! Sorry, Haruka...” You stroke his hair with shaky hands, and gaze down at him, hazy-eyed and floating. 

He shakes his head and smiles, licking his lips and wiping the smears of white off his face. After, he sucks his fingers clean too, and your insides melt all over again. He's so beautiful. Haruka smiles up at you, and you smile back, feeling absolutely loopy with pleasure and happiness.

As soon as Haruka lets go of your hips, your wobbly knees give out and you slide down the cabinets to sit on the floor with him.

“You taste good,” he murmurs shyly.

Your smile turns bashful too, but you're curious. You lean in to kiss him. The taste in his mouth is bitter and sharp... but you like it. It's you, in him, together. It's hot and tender and intimate, and you _like_ it. 

“Mmm,” you agree, licking his lips before you pull away. “Tastes better when we share.”

Haruka laughs, and pulls you into a hug. “Yeah. It does.”

You hold him, still feeling hazy and warm and boneless and so good you could fly. He's still hard, though; you can feel it poking you. You want to make him feel as good as he made you feel. 

“Haruka, can I, ah--?” Your hand wanders between you to touch him—first his belly, then lower, until you close your hand around him.

“Please,” Haruka sighs, grinding himself into your hand.

He's longer than you are, curved slightly, you think as you grip him more firmly. Different! But still the same enough that you know how to make him feel good. He hums encouragement when you give him a tug, and you keep stroking him, building a rhythm like you like doing on yourself. Soon he's panting, rocking his hips up to meet your strokes. Oh, that's nice—pleasing Haruka makes you feel warm inside.

It doesn't last much longer, though. When he comes, Haruka bites down into the meat of your shoulder. It makes you gasp, pain and hot pleasure shooting through you. He pulls you painfully close as he spills, crushing your hand between you both where it's still clenched tight around him. You hold him until he relaxes, planting soft, greedy kisses into his hair. You want to make him do that again sometime soon.

“That was amazing,” Haruka says softly, like a secret whispered into your ear. “You're amazing, Mamoru.”

There goes your heart again, glowing so fiercely it feels like you can't contain it. You'd give your life to protect Haruka's happiness, have felt that way ever since he joined the extermination team with you so long ago, but it's a little different now. He's _more_ now. More even than family. And knowing _you_ made him so happy makes a powerful pride swell in your chest.

“ _Haruka_ is amazing,” you say.

He laughs, shaking a little in your arms. “We're sharing that too?”

“Yes!” Your face is splitting in the widest grin again. “Can we do that again, Haruka?”

Haruka laughs, tracing soft patterns into your skin with his fingertips. It's sweet tingling comfort. “Yes,” he says, his head still pillowed on your shoulder. “After we clean up. If we have enough leftovers to freeze, we could make hamburgers tomorrow.”

Hamburgers! You kiss the top of Haruka's head and nudge him upright so you can get started right away. You didn't think there was any way to make this night any better than it already was—you've got a full belly, arms full of Haruka, and the promise of even more pleasure—of course Haruka would know how to make it even more wonderful.

You'll soon have both of your very favorite things in the entire world—Haruka (and his lips and his tongue and his hands and all the rest of him) and hamburgers.


End file.
